Into a Cyborg
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: Hiccup was kidnapped one night and was turned into a cyborg by Black Ghost. The Cyborg team and Dr. Gilmore rescue him and they return him back to his home and then he goes on a journey with them to understand his cyborg powers
1. Chapter 1

Into a Cyborg

Summary: Hiccup was kidnapped one night and was turned into a cyborg by Black Ghost. The Cyborg team and Dr. Gilmore rescue him and they return him back to his home


	2. The Plotting to Kidnap

Chapter One

The Plotting to Kidnap

"Sir, we have found a new target for our project." said a Scientist

"good work my scientists, go and sopy on him so we can figure out what powers to put in him." said Black Ghost

"we already have sir, it seems that he can calm dragons down with his voice." said the same scientist

"excellent and how old is he?" asked Black Ghost

"twenty years old, he is the perfect age and has the perfect health, we can kidnap him tonight to start testing on him." said a second scientist

"I'll head to the island where he lives at and when everyone is fast asleep, I'll kidnap him as he sleeps him and bring him here." said Black Ghost

"oh and sir, you will have to be extra silent, it seems that the boy has a pet dragon who has super excellent hearing and the dragon is super protective over the boy." said the first scientist again

"well then I'll just stun the dragon before it can sense me coming." said Black Ghost

"the dragon's senses remins me of making prototype Cyborg 003." said the same second scientist again

"yes but this new cyborg on our side, he will have the power to control dragons with his mind and we will have an dragon army to end the Cyborgs Rebels and Gilmore." said Black Ghost as he begins laughing


	3. The Rescue Plan in Two Years

Chapter Two

The Rescue Plan in Two Years

"Dr. Gilmore, I sense evil being planned." said 001

"what kind of evil, 001?" asked Dr. Gilmore

"that Black Ghost is plotting to kidnap another human being to be turned into a cyborg." said 001

_"another one."_ thought 008

"when is the person going to be kidnapped." said 009 putting a book down on the table

"tonight but I don't know what the boy's name is or where he lives at either." said 001

"so we have to wait and rescue the boy after he is turned into a cyborg." said 004

"yes." said 001

"what powers is he gonna have?" asked 003

"the power to control dragons with his mind." said 001 "and he looks like the future child of 003 and 009." and with that comment made 003 and 009 blush

"I thought dragons were a myth that the chinses started." said 007

"actually the Norse Gods where the ones who created the dragons but then the chinese stole the idea." said 006

"I always thought it was the Japanese who created it since their so full of themselves about honor and grace." said 002 **(sorry if this senteace sounds racist and i made 002 sound racist)**

"dont insult my culture, 002." snapped 009

"your hal Japanese from your mother's side." said 002

"well that doesn't mean that can't follow the Japanese traditionn which I do follow." said 009

"you can't even read your culture's own language but yet you can speak and hear it when a Japanese person talks to you." said 002

"and that's why I'm reading Japanese books with english in them." said 009

"I thought Dr. Gilmore gave us each a language code chip in our teeth when we were turned into cyborgs." said 003

"well not 009." said Dr. Gilmore standing next to 009

"how come he doesn't have one?" asked 003

"well before I gave 009 his powers, Black Ghost didn't want another cyborg with a language code chip so he disbanded the chip, so that's why I have 009 taking language classes every month." said Dr. Gilmore

"is that why he's gone for six hours every day?" asked 006

"yes but 009 didn't know that he didn't have one until I told him one day and I called a private school to see if he could take language courses." said Dr. Gilmore

"what language culture is it this month?" asked 008

"Russian." said 009 going into the kitchen and taking a black notebook out from a drawer

"001 could teach you, 009." said 005

"no, Dr. Gilmore hired several professors from different countries to help me study after school." said 009

"is that why Dr. Gilmore has the rest of us patrolling the city for three hours?" asked 007

"yes." said Dr. Gilmore

"so what part of the Russian language culture are you on anyway?" asked 004

"learning about Princess Anastaisa and her family and their history." said 009

"um Dr. Gilmore, I have a question." said 006

"what is it, 006." said Dr. Gilmore

"I thought we were talking about that new cyborg about to be kidnapped by Black Ghost." said 006

"oh yeah, I forgot about that." said 007

"yes, so after the boy gets his powers, we'll rescue him." said Dr. Gilmore

"we understand." said 007

"that would probably be in two years of the powers he's getting." said 009 as he begins to do his Russian homework

**the next chapter will have Hiccup in it**


	4. Feeding the Dragons

Chapter Three

Feeding the Dragons

"here you go guys, your dinner." said Hiccup as he gives four full baskets of fish to Skullcrusher: his father's dragon: a Rumblehorn, to Cloudjumper: his mother's dragon: a Stormcutter, to Lighting: his doppleganger Hadrian's dragon: a Skrill and to Aquajet: his twin sister Opalay's dragon: a Scauldron since Skullcrusher, Cloudjumper, Lighting and Aquajet were too big to fit in the Haddock house

"are you done feeding them their dinner yet?" asked a voice behind Hiccup

"yes Daugur but I have to leave like forty buckets of sea water for Aquajet since she needs it to live on." said Hiccup as a pair of arms wrap around his waist

"I thought Opalay leaves Aquajet in the ocean to sleep." said Dagur putting his chin on Hiccup's shoulder

"well she changed her mind for some reason." said Hiccup

"well the real reason I changed my mind was becuase Dagur here captured all of our dragons years ago." said a female voice which made Hiccup and Dagur both turn around to see a female version of Hiccup but with much longer hair and a more feminie body

"Opalay, I was being stupid when I was cheif and I wanted to capture all of you guys dragons back then." said Dagur as he released his hug grip on Hiccup and walks towards the girl

"yes but your no longer chief of the Berseker Tribe." said Opalay

"because my uncle disowned me when I gave up being the chief so I could be closer to Hiccup." said Dagur turning his head around to give Hiccup a wink which made him blush a deep red and Hiccup quickly turned around

"and that's why won't let you twp get married but he'll let you two stay as a couple." said Opalay putting her hand on top of her head

"Opalay, I like to rebel, I could rebel against dad right now, fly away on Toothless and marry Dagur in a different village on a different island." said Hiccup walking towards his twin sister

"if you do get married without dad's permission and blessings, dad will disown and maybe banish you and will make me or Snotlout or Hadrian the heir chief." said Opalay

"Snotlout is your cousin, he come from the second born and Hadrian is Hiccup's clone." said Dagur

"actaully Dagur, what you didn't know was that if mom gave birth to a girl then the cousin becomes the Chief's heir but after my birth, mom didn't know that she was pregant with twins." said Opalay

"so Hiccup was a surpise baby?" asked Dagur

"yes so Hiccup took Snotlout's glory." said Opalay

"awsome Hiccup, you took Snotlout's glory after his birth and your surpise birth." said Dagur giving Hiccup a kiss on the lips

"ugh, got a room you two." groaned Opalay leaving the shed

"we would but we don't have any privacy in that house." shouted Dagur

"that's not my fault." Opalay called back as Dagur let a loud groan slip out

Hiccu went back to feeding the giant dragons while Dagur just stood in the same spot

"when will your dad give us our own privacy? we've been a gay couple for two years and we shouldn't be living in your parents' house with your twin sister and your doppleganger." said Dagur

"well it was suppose to be a secet but dad didn't want me to tell you this but." said Hiccup as he turned around to face Dagur

"but what, tell me." said Dagur walking up to Hiccup and taking the Berk heir into his arms

"well dad had asked the village to build us a house to live in." said Hiccup

"when did this happen?" asked Dagur staring into Hiccup's soft forest green eyes.

"about five and a half months ago after mom caught us naked and making out in the cove and after that I started begging to dad every day until mom joined in and started to beg also until he give in and he asked the villagers to help and make our dream house." said Hiccup

"wait, is that the reason the villagers have been ingoreing me or giving me an angry look whenever I asked what their doing?" asked Dagur

"yes, dad told them if they told you, he would exile them or kill you." said Hiccup

"when can we move into our new house?" asked Dagur as he wraps his huge arms around Hiccup's small waist

"dad said tomorrow night after dinner, the house needs furtinue still and dad is going to move my personal stuff tomorrow morning and your uncle that disowned you is bringing your personal stuff in four days." said Hiccup placing his hands on Dagur's shoulders "and I wasn't suppose to tell you this so be surpise when you see it."

"don't worry, I'll be totally suprise no matter what and will Toothless be moving in with us." said Dagur as he and Hiccup put their forehands together

"of course he is, he's my dragon but he is getting his own room so we can have privacy." said Hiccup

"what size bed are we getting?" asked Dagur

"aking sized bed because Hadrian is moving out of Opalay's room and he is getting my room along with my old bed." said Hiccup

"to me I think Hadrian and Opalay are a couple in secret, I caught them making out in their room but they didn't see me in the doorway." said Dagur

"maybe they are." said Hiccup

"and we can make love every night and no one will distrub us no matter what even if it's your dad or mom." said Dagur as he places his lips on top of Hiccup's lips to distract Hiccup as he unwraps his arms to cup Hiccup's ass

Hiccup let a soft moan slip out while being kissed until he looked in the corner of his eyes and noticed the four dragons were staring at them with confuse look "um...Dagur?" Hiccup whispered

"yeah babe?" Dagur answer back as starts rubbing Hiccup's ass slowly

"the dragons are watching us." said Hiccup as Dagur looks over Hiccup's left shoulder and Hiccup was right the four dragons were indeed watching them

"your right, then let's give them something to watch while their eating dinner." said Dagur as he continues to rub Hiccup's ass

"no, we can wait until night or tomorrow night." said Hiccup as he moans again

"ok fine, see you in the house." said Dagur giving Hiccup a kiss on the cheek and leaves the shed

"see you within thirty minutes after feeding the dragons." Hiccup called back and went back to what he was doing


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter Four

Kidnapped

As soon as Dagur exited the shed, someone from nowhere and come up behind him and knocked him out and he falls on his face

"excellent, now to wait for thirty minutes until the boy leaves the shed after he finishes feeding the creatures." said the intruder as he moves Dagur's body somewhere else and he waited

Within the thirty minutes were up, the intruder hears Hiccup saying "ok guys, see you tomorrow for breakfast."

The Intruder smiles as he watches Hiccup exits the shed and closes it all the way behind him

Hiccup was at least twenty five feet from the shed and was in the exact spot where the intruder knocked out Dagur

The Intruder was walking up behind Hiccup and quietly and quickly, he placed a cloth over Hiccup's mouth to prevent a scream

Hiccup didn't have time to turn around to wrestle with the mysterious intruder who was behind him

"shh, don't fight it, it will be all over soon i promise." whispered The Intruder into Hiccup's ear which made him shiver to his spine

_"who is this guy? what does he want? is he another rapiest? oh gods, I've had enough of being raped by guys, why can't they leave me alone."_ thought Hiccup as he grabs the Intruder's wrist to let go of him

Hiccup let out a silent and muffled scream hoping and praying that Toothless would hear him and come to his rescue as he closes his eyes and he knew no more as he went limp in the intruder's grip

"well, that was easier then i thought." said the Intruder as he and a unconsciousness Hiccup disappeared.

-Hours later-

"sir, do have have our new cyborg?" asked a scientist

"yes I do, he didn't even put up a match of a fight with me." said Black Ghost placying Hiccup's unconsciousness body on a table

"I take my leave now while the changing begins." said Black Ghost as he leaves the room while seven scientists circle around Hiccup like hungry wolves with tootls in their hands as one of them places a oxygen mask over his nose and mouth

Meanwhile "the changing has begone." 001 called out

The team and Dr. Gilmore looked up to llok at 001 and they knew in two years time, they would rescue the new cyborg from Black Ghost's clutches

**I noticed that no one has placed a review done and that makes me sad. I will be happy if you place one down**


	6. The Search

Chapter Five: The Search

The next day on Berk, Stoick the Vast wakes up early like he always did to do his daily chief duties. He gave his long lost wife a kiss on the cheek knowing she would be up in thirty minutes

Before going downstairs to eat breakfast, he stopped at his daughter's room that she shares a bed with Hadrian so he can check on them as he opens the door.

In Stoick's mind, he thinks of Hadrian is like a second son to him even through Hadrian is Hiccup's doppleganger

Stoick closes the door and walks away from the room to head to Hiccup's and Dagur's room, opens the door and notices that the bed was empty

_"he must be flying with Dagur and Toothless."_ thought Stoick until he saw Toothless in the corner on his rock slab sleeping

_"they must have sneak out of the window to the cover to fool around and they didn't want to wake Toothless up."_ thought Stoick as he closes the door and walks downstairs to fix breakfast

Thirty minutes later, Stoick hears light footsteps coming downstairs, thinking it was Opalay or Hadrian coming down but instead it was his wife coming down.

"morning dear." said Valka kissing Stoick on the cheek

"you too, love." said Stoick placing two plates on the table

"are the kids up yet?" asked Valka sitting next to Stoick

"Opalay and Hadrian are still sleeping but Hiccup and Dagur have sneak out bfore I woke up." said Stoick sitting down next to Valka

"is Toothless with them?" asked Valka

"no Toothless is still sleeping." said Stoick

"maybe they took Cloudjumper." said Valka

"maybe they did." said Stoick

Quietness filled the house as husband and wife were eating breakfast until the married couple heard loud banging on the door

"who is it at this time of morning?" asked Stoick as he makes his way to the door and opened it to reveal Gobber: the village's blacksmith/densit, Stoick's best friend/second in command and Hiccup's apprentice master breathing heavy

"good morning Gobber, what's wrong." said Stoick

"trouble that's whats wrong, something happened to Dagur." said Gobber

"I should have been the first one to know this since this is my island, I don't like being the last one to know." said Stoick

"what happened to Dagur?" asked Valka as she is getting up from her chair

"well, we just found out this morning, Snotlout found Dagur near the Academy passed out." said Gobber

"what about Hiccup?" asked Stoick

"He's probably out flying with Toothless." said Gobber

"..." Gobber had nothing to say to Stoick's comment

"then were is he at?" said Stoick grabbing his helemt to head outside as Valka grabs her staff

"Gobber, Gobber." shouted Spitelout running up to Gobber

"find anything?" Stoick asked his younger brother

"yes the kids found this strange letter near the cover." said Spitelout handing a letter to Stoick

"what kind of language is this, I've never seen this before, it's not Norse." said Stoick as he stares at it

"we're not sure either but Fishlegs says Gothi will try to uncode it." said Spitelout

"anything else that was found?" asked Valka

"yes but your not going to be happy with it." said Spitelout

"what is it?" asked Stoick

"here." said Spitelout as he gives Stoick a long piece of clothing into Stoick's hands

"it can't be." said Stoick

"what is it, Stoick?" asked Valka looking to see what was in Stoick's hands and she let out a small gasp

In Stoick's hands was Hiccup's fur vest that keeps Hiccup warm on cold days which is every day

"you found the letter with Hiccup's vest?" asked Valka taking the vest out of Stoick's hands and holding it tightlt to her chest

"yes and the kids along with Gustav and Eret are searching for him on their dragons to see if he is on different islands." said Spitelout

"Valka, go and wake up Opalay and Hadrian so they can help the others and me, you and Gobber will join also. Oh and wake Toothless up also." said Stoick as he heads to the family shed to get Skullcrusher in the sky

Valka heads upstairs to her daughter's room

"Opalay, Hadrian wake up." Valka shouted while slamming the door opened

Opalay woke up with a jump to knock the top of her blanket off to reveal she was topless as she blushes to quickly cover herself.

"what's the matter, mother?" asked Opalay as she tries to wake Hadrian up but instead she pushed him off the bed with a thud which he did wake up and he was also topless

"Hiccup's missing and Dagur was found unconscious, get dressed you two and get on your dragons quickly." said Valka as she throws a shirt to Hadrian who caught it and put it on quickly as Valka leaves the room

"that was close, does she suspect anything that we're a couple?" asked Hadrian as he helps Opalay to put her breast wraps on and then helps her to put a shirt on

"i think Hiccup knows that we're a couple and this seems strange, it feels like I'm dating my twin brother." said Opalay as she puts her hair in a low ponytail as she puts her headband on

"I'm not Hiccup, we wear different clothes, he wears long sleeve shirts and I wear short sleeve shirts and I'm not missing a foot so me and Hiccup are different people even through I'm his clone and I come from his body." said Hadrian while putting his boots on as Opalay putting her vest on and then her boots

"but at least you don't have his sarcasm." said Opalay putting her belt on

"I did have the sarcasm but I stopped doing it when the village get mad at me whenever they ask me something." said Hadrian

"come on, let's get our dragons and help the village." said Opalay as they ran downstairs and outside to see Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper in the sky

"Opalay" Opalay looks to her left and sees Astrid rumming up to her

"Astrid, did you found Hiccup yet?" Opalay asked her childhood friend and Hiccup's ex girlfriend

"no but Snotlout found Hiccup's vest at the cove." said Astrid

"what about Dagur?" asked Opalay as she and Hadrian ran to the family dragon shed to get Lighting and Aquajet into the sky

"He's still unconscious but Gothi is trying to wake him up." said Astrid running along with Hadrian and Opalay

Hadrian gets the door opend and he quickly gets on Lighting and they quickly fly into the clouds and aren't seen for several seconds

Opalay gets on Aquajet and they fly into the ocean while Astrid on Stormyfly joins the others

"everyone gather around." Stoick shouted as everyone gathers around him

"here's the plan: I want Astrid and Opalay head to the Berserker tribe to see Dagur's uncle, Tuffnut and Ruffnut head to the Bog Burglar tribe, SNotlout head to Outcast island, Fishlegs go the Meathead tribe, Hadrian go to the Murderous tribe, Gobber go to the Bashem Oiks tribe, Heather go to the Hysteria tribe, me and Valka will go to the Lava Louts tribe while Gustav goes to Dragon Island, Spitelout checks Changewig Island and Eret checks all of the islands that Hiccup found and named and report back here." said Stoick as everyone splits up

_"that's hope that we can find him soon."_ thought Stoick as he and Valka head to the Lava Louts tribe

With Astrid and Opalay, Opalay's head was sticking out of the ocean while Aquajet was swimming in the ocean

"Opalay, I see the Berserk tribe in the distance, we should arrive in twenty minutes." said Astrid as Stormfly lowers herself for Opalay to climb aboard

"Aquajet, stay close." Opalay shouts to Aquajet who dives back into the water

Twenty minutes later, Stormfly lands in front of the Great Hall to see the Berserker villagers gathering around the blue dragon and the two female riders

"well if isn't heiress Opalay and warrior madien Astrid, what is the honor of you two being here on my island without being invited?" asked the chief

"Chief Harold, have you seen my brother Hiccup?" asked Opalay climbing off Stormfly

"heir Hiccup?, no I haven't seen your brother since Dagur gave me the cheif title a month ago to be with your brother." said Harold

Astrid closed her eyes as Opalay pulls on her hair

"why, what's wrong?" asked Harold seeing the sadness in Opalay's eyes

"well Hiccup went missing last night and we found Dagur unconsciouness this morning near the Academy." said Opalay

"how did that happen?" asked Harold walking up to Opalay

"I'm not sure but before Hiccup went missing, I was the last person to talk to Hiccup and Dagur last night." said Opalay

"what is about?" asked Harold as Astrid reopens her eyes to see that Harold was next to Opalay and she jumped off Stormfly to back Harold up away from Opalay

"Astrid, calm down." said Opalay pulling Astrid away from killing Harold

"Opalay, I'm just prtecting you since your the daughter of the chief and you are a important person to guard." said Astrid

"when did this happen?" asked Opalay

"before your mom wake you and Hadrian up, your father had made me your personal bodyguard until your death." said Astrid

"is that the reason why dad had me and you to come here?" asked Opalay

"yes." said Astrid

"will Hiccup need a bodyguard when he is ever found?" asked Opalay

"yes Snotlout agreed to be Hiccup's bodyguard even through Snotlout is the nephew to Stoick." said Astrid

"will Hadrian need a bodyguard since he is Hiccup's clone?" asked Opalay

"no Hadrian can take of himself from danger." said Astrid

"all right, well bye Chielf Harold." said Opalay as she and Astrid clmib on Stormfly and take off

Several hours later, everyone reports back to Berk to report their findings to Stoick

"Chief Harold said he hasn't seen Hiccup in amonth." said Opalay

"Save doesn't know anything." said Snotlout

Stoick was given bad news from different people on the differen island tribes

Stoick and Valka both became depressed, Opalay and Hadrian never lefted their room and Dagur never loved again as everyone on Berk become sad

So days went into weeks then intho months and everyone gave up on searching for Hiccup on the fifth month and Gothi presumed Hiccup to be dead and Opalay became the true heir to Stoick and Opalay married Hadrian when Stoick stepped down as chief and Opalay became the chief when she became pregant two weeks later and nine months later, Opalay gave birth to a healthly baby girl she named Hicca for the honor of Hiccup's memory

But Hadrian will sometimes tell everyone that Hiccup is still alive out there as he continues to search for Hiccup when everyone is sleeping with Toothless since Toothless became his


	7. Waking up and years later

Chapter Six

Waking up and Two and a half years later

"Are you sure this is the new cyborg, 001, he has a fake leg?" asked a male

"yes this is him and they already picked out his new cyborg name." said 001

"so what's his new name?" asked a female

"0014." said 001

"really?, their still doing the numbers again after 0013 was destroyed." Said another male

"yes 009 and he is the most advanced cyborg." Said 001 which made 009 a little mad since he is no longer the advanced cyborg anymore

"can you wake him up?" asked a old man

"of course, Dr. Gilmore." Said 001

001 made his way into the new cyborg's mind and says "wake up."

The new cyborg opened his forest green eyes to see ten people standing around him.

"he does look like the future child of 003 and 009." Thought Dr. Gilmore

"hello 0014." Said 001

"who is 0014?" asked the new cyborg as he sits up which the wires come out from the back of his head

"you are." Said Dr. Gilmore helping the new cyborg to sit up

"no my name is Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, not 0014." Said Hiccup

"who the hell names their child "Hiccup"?" asked a different male

"my parents, they named me "Hiccup" because I was born early and weak and "Hiccup" means "Runt of the Litter" in my country" said Hiccup

"002 stop that, in what country?" asked 001

"Norse." Said Hiccup standing up

"Norse is stupid." Thought 002

"are you a viking?" asked Dr. Gilmore standing up also

"yes can you take me home, I miss my village." Said Hiccup with tears in his eyes

:of course, we will my boy, I'm sure your parents have been worried sick to death for two and a half years of you being missing." Said Dr. Gilmore

"TWO AND A HALF YEARS, its been two and a half years, it feels like its been a few hours." Said Hiccup

"well the people that kidnapped you, they froze you for two and a half years to did some testing on you." Said Dr. Gilmore putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder

"so I can't age anymore while my friends and family grow up and I watch them die?" asked Hiccup

"yes, how old are you, Hiccup?" asked Dr. Gilmore

"twenty one but I would have been twenty three if the people that kidnapped me didn't froze me." Said Hiccup as he looks down to see the strange outfit he is in

"why am I in these strange clothes?" asked Hiccup as he lifts a yellow long scarf to his face

"well you're a cyborg now, this outfit is made to hold your powers and protect you." Said Dr. Gilmore

"so what are my powers?" asked Hiccup

"let's see here on this paper, ahh here it is: you have the power to control dragons with your mind, super strength, dragon eyes to sense danger and dragon wings to fly." Said Dr. Gilmore looking at the sheet of paper

"so where are the wings?" asked Hiccup once he asked the questions: brown long wings popped out of Hiccup's back

"I guess they come out when he says wings." Said 009 while he touches one of them

"but it's painful for them to pop out of my back." Said Hiccup as they slowly merge back into his back "and painful for them to go back in."

"well I guess you will have to suffer through it, maybe the scientists haven't done the pain part from the wings." Said Dr. Gilmore

"maybe 001 woke him early like he did to 009." Said 004

"I'm guessing he wanted me to wake up early." Hiccup said with sarcasm

"is that sarcasm." asked 002

"yes deal with it, it hides my reactions with my feelings." Said Hiccup

"Dr. Gilmore, is that a disability?" asked 005

"no people who are born with sarcasm, they use it to hide their reactions and feelings." Said Dr. Gilmore

"I got it from my mom." Said Hiccup and then Hiccup's eyes turned into slits and says" someone's coming"

"I can sense it also." 003 said two seconds later

"wow, 001- I mean Hiccup got the danger sense before 003 got it." Said 002 laughing and pointing to 003

003 made a angry face and she slaps 002 in the face when she walked up to him. "ow." said 002. Hiccup did a silent laugh

Then a voice goes off "red alert, red alert, the test subject has awoken, I repeat the test subject has awoken" "huh." Hiccup says

"and that is our way to leave, so 001 can you be so kindly to transport us to the Dolphin." Said 004

"of course." Said 001

"what's a Dolphin?" Hiccup asked as 001 transports them all to a different room

"so where in Norway do you live at, Hiccup?" asked Dr. Gilmore as 003 turns a computer on to show a map of Norway on it

Hiccup walks up to the computer and points to a spot on it "there in the Barbaric Archipelago area." Said Hiccup

"009 start flying as 004 puts the location in." Said Dr. Gilmore as 009 sits in the captain chair and everyone sits in their seats as Hiccup sits down next to Dr. Gilmore

"I'm coming home, mom dad and everyone else." Thought Hiccup


	8. Home

Chapter Seven

Home

Stoick wakes up early like he always does and walks downstairs to see his wife paying with their two and a half year old granddaughter Hicca playing in the kitchen

"morning sweetie." Stoick says as he kisses Valka on the cheek "morning little one." He says as he ruffles Hicca's short brown hair

"morning love." Valka said

Hicca giggled as her grandfather messes with her short brown hair as she sits on her grandmother's lap

"where's Opalay's at?" asked Stoick as he sits down next to Valka

"Her chief duties." Said Valka

"aye she has done us proud of being chief and giving us a granddaughter." Said Stoick

"I know, Hiccup would have made us proud if he didn't go missing." Said Valka

"how's Dagur holding up?" asked Stoick

"Dagur's thinking of going back to the Berserker tribe to be chief again." Said Valka

"maybe it's the best if he does leave because it's been two and a half years." Said Valka

"tomorrow will be three years." Said Valka

Then all of a sudden, the door opens by itself to reveal Gobber

"Stoick Valka come to the docks, there's a flying ship heading here, Astrid spotted it and she says it will arrive in ten minutes." Said Gobber

"a flying ship, that's crazy Gobber." Stoick said to his friend

"if you don't believe me, then come and see it for yourself." Gobber said as he leaves with Stoick, Valka and Hicca behind him

The group reached the docks as the strange ship lands next to a ship and the ladder comes out and lands in front of Stoick's feet

As everyone murmurs to themselves, the door to the flying ship opens up as a old man in a winter coat comes out

"who are you, stranger?" asked Stoick as the old man stops in front of Stoick

"my name is Professor Isaac Gilmore." Said the old man as he holds out his hand to shake with Stoick's hand

"well Professor Gilmore, welcome to Berk." Stoick said as he shakes Gilmore's hand

"thank you, are you the chief of this island by an chance." Gilmore said

"I haven't been chief for two and a half years, my daughter took over." Stoick says as Opalay stands next to her father

"your daughter is lovely." Said Gilmore as he kisses Opalay's hand which Opalay blushed

"do you have any children, professor?" asked Opalay

"not biological children, but I have adopted nine children." Said Gilmore

"are they on your ship?" asked Valka

"yes Ivan, Jet, Francoise, Albert, Germino, Chang, G.B., Pyunma, Joe come out." Gilmore called to the ship as nine people in the same red outfit comes out

The nine people stand behind Gilmore

"this little one's name is Ivan, this is Jet, this is Francoise, this is Albert, this is Germino, this is Chang, this G.B., this is Pyunma and this is Joe." Gilmore introduced his children

'are they from different countries?" Stoick asked

"yes they are and I adopted another child from this country." Said Gilmore

"can we meet him or her?" asked Gobber

"of course, come on out my boy" Gilmore called to the ship again

The village sees a young boy coming out dressed in a hooded sweater that covered his face except for his mouth

"my boy welcome to Berk." Gilmore said as the boy stood next to him

"hi, are you the chief of this island?" asked the boy

"the voice sounds so familiar" thought Stoick

"I used to be the chief until I stepped down when I gave the title to my daughter Opalay." Said Stoick as Opalay and the strange shake hands

"this handshake feels familiar" thought Opalay as a terrible terror lands on her right shoulder

"is that yours?" asked the stranger

"no he's my brothers, his name is Sharpshot, my brother uses him for airmail." Said Opalay scratches the dragon's chin

"is your brother here, I would like to him." Said the stranger as the terror jumps from Opalay's shoulder to the stranger's shoulder and begins sniffing him

"I'm sorry, my brother isn't here anymore, he was kidnapped two and a half years." Said Opalay putting her head down

"I'm sorry for your loss milady, I was in a coma for that long also until I woke up and Dr. Gilmore was there with me." Said the stranger

"it's ok, I was married to his clone and we have a baby girl together." Said Opalay as she takes Hicca out of Valka's arms

"this is my daughter Hicca, we named her in my late brother's memory." Opalay said holding Hicca in her arms

Hiccca giggled at the stranger as she throws her arms towards him

"she is so precious." Said the stranger

"she likes you, do you want to hold her." Opalay said as the stranger nods and Opalay hands Hicca to him as the Terror flies off the stranger's shoulder

Hicca continues to giggle as she reaches her tiny little hands into the stranger's hood

"wow, it's like she thinks your like a uncle to her." Said Opalay

Hicca pulls a fist full of long brown out of the hood so it couldn't be hidden

"Hicca, that is not a nice thing to do, we don't pull on people's hair." Said Opalay looking at the hair

"it's ok, my sister used to do that to me." Said the stranger putting Hicca on his shoulder

"hold on that hair looks familiar." Said Opalay as she takes Hicca off the stranger's shoulders and let's Valka hold Hicca

"remove your hood from hiding your face." Opalay ordered

"aw do I have to?" the stranger said with sarcasm

"or I will" said Opalay

"all right." The stranger says as he removes the hood and everyone gasps as the stranger smiles


	9. Could it be?

Chapter Eight

Could it be?

"it's impossible." said a random Viking

"is this a trick by Loki." said another random Viking

As many Vikings continued to talk to themselves, Stoick is the first one to speak and walk up to the strange group

"is it really you son?" asked Stoick

"yes dad it's really me, I'm back home." said Hiccup as he walks up to his father and hugs him

"Hadrian was right this whole time and we didn't believe him." said Stoick as he hugs his missing son

"I told you so, you big idiot." a voice in the group which made everyone laugh

"where were you at, son?" asked Stoick as father and son released their hug

"Dr. Gilmore should explain everything to you." said Hiccup as he turns to face Dr. Gilmore

"long story, my former boss who I worked for, kidnapped your son two and a half years ago on this day and he turned your son into a cyborg." Dr. Gilmore explained

"what does "cyborg" mean?" asked Valka while holding Hicca which Hicca was trying to get to Hiccup

"it means that your son has powers." said Dr. Gilmore as Valka hands Hicca over to Hiccup who starts playing her

"what kind of powers?" asked Opalay

"the power to control dragons with his mind, dragon wings, super strength and dragon senses." said Dr. Gilmore

"can we see the wings?" asked Gobber

"Hiccup." said Dr. Gilmore as he turns to face Hiccup with his niece

"can we do it later?, I want to get to know my niece." said Hiccup as he hugs Hicca which made her giggle

"of course, we'll show them tonight." said Dr. Gilmore

"Dr. Gilmore, you seem to forgot to tell them the huge problem." said 002

"and what is that, 002?" asked Dr. Gilmore

"that he is immortal and everyone he knows will age and die as he stays young forever." said 002

"shut up, 002." Hiccup said

"what, is this true Hiccup?" asked Stoick

"yes dad, I wanted to tell everyone tonight but someone had to ruin the surprise." said Hiccup

"well at least your home and safe now." said Stoick placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder

"thanks, dad." said Hiccup as everyone walks back to the Great Hall


End file.
